Goals
by pretty in orange
Summary: AU. When Mizuho finds out she may not graduate because of some...er, minor discrepancies, she takes the one choice offered to her: turn a delinquent around so she can graduate. IkkaMizuho, T for swearing and possible sexual implications.


A/N: This chapter took forever. And I kept falling asleep in my chair. I'm so pathetic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I make no profit from this.

* * *

"Mizuho, I'm afraid if you don't do this you won't graduate." Principal Mayuri grinned his crazy-ass grin at Mizuho Asano. _Son of a bitch, I think I hate him more than ever._ Mizuho thought, but for once she kept it to herself.

"Why the hell am I not going to graduate?" Mizuho snapped. "My grades are perfect! I don't need to do this to graduate!"

"Your grades _are _fine, Mizuho," Mayuri's grin widened, making Mizuho shudder despite all the effort she put into not showing any fear. "But you've been in too many fights this year. Yumichika, Ririn, Keigo..." Mayuri frowned. "Tell me, what possesses you to fight with your own brother?"

Mizuho crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe that he's a dumbass?" She offered, eyeing the door.

"Ah, yes." Mayuri laughed a little, and the hair on the back of Mizuho's neck stood straight up. "Well, you'll still be turning that delinquent around in any case if you want to graduate this high school."

Mizuho stomped her way out of the office, slamming the door behind her, enough that the secretary gave her a dirty look.

She did not NEED this. Son of a bitch, she hated Mayuri more than anyone right now. She was trying so hard to keep her grades up with her family problems at home, and things weren't going well. So of course, her twisted principal decided to put her through even more hell. That was just so him.

She looked at the record in her hands again. Ikkaku Madarame? Who was that? She didn't even know who he was. His last name looked like Madame the first time she looked at it though, and that made her grin just a little. Flipping open the file, she leaned on the wall. School pictures, records of fights he'd been in, report cards... the file was chockfull of things she probably shouldn't be seeing. But Principal Kurotsuchi was notorious for doing horrible things to get his way, so it wasn't like she was shocked. Handwritten notes about where Ikkaku liked to hang out were mixed through the folder, and Mizuho grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Maybe she could graduate like everyone else despite her faults. Following one of the notes, she started towards the back of the school, the place that the notes said that Ikkaku hung out after school.

"What are you looking at?" Soifon, a senior who hadn't passed the second time in a row because she had so many strikes on her record. Mizuho just rolled her eyes. She wasn't afraid of anyone back here, or for the most part, anyone besides Mayuri. It took a lot to scare Mizuho Asano.

"Hey, you see my bitch around here?" Mizuho asked, trying to control her smirk.

"Who's that?" Soifon appeared to be the leader of the delinquents, but with her eyes narrowed and her braids down her back, she looked too young to be any kind of real delinquent. Ridiculous.

"Madarame." Mizuho put her hands on her hips, trying hard to look pissed off, even though it wasn't a far cry from how she felt from her assignment anyway. "I need to talk to him." A handful of the delinquents scattered, but Soifon, Nnoitra, Szayel and a few others that Mizuho didn't recognize stayed. Soifon muttered something that would've made Mizuho laugh in any other circumstance, but in this one it just made Mizuho more pissed off. "Don't protect him!" Mizuho snapped. "I have a bone to pick with him, whether you tell me where he is or not!" Nnoitra and Szayel backed up a step, but Soifon held her ground.

"Oh yeah? What kind of a bone?" Soifon attempted to level Mizuho with a glare, but Mizuho wasn't having any of that today. Cracking her knuckles, Mizuho took a step forward. Soifon's jaw clenched, but she still held her ground. After a second, she disappeared around the corner. "Hey! Madarame! Some bitch is looking for you." Soifon said none too kindly.

"Who?" Ikkaku could clearly be heard from around the corner. "Who the hell is looking for me?"

"Me, you idiot!" Mizuho stepped around the corner, and as she did, both Nnoitra and Szayel backed up out of her way. Damn, she probably could've turned either of them around, but Mayuri just had to pick Ikkaku. Dumbass, good for nothing principal that he was.

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow at her. Mizuho admitted to herself that yes, he was hot. But she loved guys with shaved heads, to be fair. Beyond that, he had nothing going for him.

"I'm looking for you, because from this day forth, you are going to be my bitch." Mizuho smirked at the look on Ikkaku's face, total and complete abhorrence, and then grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from his friends, who made no move to stop her.

"Looks like Ikkaku's got himself a girlfriend." Soifon muttered, and Mizuho could practically hear Ikkaku grinding his teeth. Luckily, Nnoitra and Szayel said nothing in response.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Ikkaku asked when he managed to get away from her, all the way inside in an empty classroom. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

"Listen closely." Mizuho shut the door so he had no means of escape. "I want to graduate. And due to some... minor discrepancies; I may not graduate unless I make you be good. So here's the deal. You act like a nice little boy until I get the all clear that I will graduate. And then you can do whatever you want."

"Yeah? And why would I want to help you graduate?" Ikkaku had a glint in his eyes. "What's in it for me?"

"Soifon seemed awfully surprised when I tugged you out of there." Mizuho smirked. "She seemed even more surprised at the notion that you had a girlfriend. Want some help with that?"

"I don't date." Ikkaku muttered.

"It wouldn't be dating. It would be a façade to prove that you can." Mizuho grinned. "What do you say? Partners in crime?"

Ikkaku looked at her. He stared at her for a long time before he sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Mizuho nodded. She would graduate, she was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter, and there is so much more to come. Special thanks to The Rish for praising, helping with word choice, and generally helping me with the sneak peeks I gave her.


End file.
